Matatagi Hayato
(Forward) |number= 11 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) 17 (Kaiou) |element= Wind |team= Kaiou Shinsei Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven |seiyuu= Kaito Ishikawa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Matatagi Hayato (瞬木隼人) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series and a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Appearance Matatagi has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He has an average height and he has a slightly-tanned skin. After his "Dark Side" activated in episode 26, the three spikes at the right side of his hair changed to a blue highlight. Personality Matatagi is shown to be polite and gets along well with his teammates in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. However, he also has a strong perseverance and is easily distrustful of other people. He has a "dark side" that no one knows as shown in the start of the series and always talks to himself in mysterious manner. He cares a lot for his two younger brothers. Among most of the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he is dedicated to training at the start and even showed up to the training even though he didn't need to after the match with Fire Dragon. In later episodes, he becomes more caring about his teammates but his dark side was still shown. This suggests that he still hadn't completely trusted his teammates. After his Dark Side activated in episode 26, his "true" personality came out. In contrast with his other personality, he is very arrogant and quite rude to his teammates which made most of them feel uncomfortable. He also plays aggressively to his opponents without hesitating. Background His father left his family when he was little and his mother was ill so she couldn't work. Around the time when Matatagi was little, he wanted to buy a race car that was popular around kids his age but he couldn't because he had to take care of his two younger brothers, Yuuta and Shun. One of his friends asked him to bring his younger brothers and play with everyone in his class but he refused. Though Yuuta and Shun agreed on wanting to go and he went to talk to them. However, they didn't let him join because Matatagi didn't have a race car. Luckily, he found a raffle and won a racecar. When he brought it to play with everyone, they all paid attention to the race car and didn't care about his presence. After that, he was really frustated of being betrayed by those who said that they are his friends and threw it into the sea. Ever since that time, Matatagi could never believe in "friends" and developed a strong distrust towards other people. There was another time when his two younger brothers unintentionally stole food because of hunger so Matatagi took the blame to protect them. The incident made other people lose their trust with him. Whenever someone heard about the incident, they would look at him with disdain. This could have made him distrust people even more. The reason why he's taking part in the FFIV2 is to be able to afford a big house for his family. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing Kaiou Gakuen's soccer team uniform, which suggests that he is from Kaiou. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a forward for Japan's nationals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. At the beginning of the game, Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and passed the ball to him, but he didn't even try to catch it. Later on in the game, he tried to steal the ball from Itsumi Kunihiko and was shown to be even faster than Tenma which shocked Tenma. However, he didn't succeed in stealing the ball and Itsumi Kunihiko said that speed won't be enough to steal the ball from him. After that, Teikoku continuously made shots which his team was unable to stop. Shindou then used Kami no Takuto FI so Tsurugi and Tenma could score with Fire Tornado DD. The match ended with 10-1 with a victory for Teikoku. In episode 2 he, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, introduced himself as a former member of the track and field club. During their practice, Tenma told him that his speed can become handy and could be the key in making his own hissatsu technique. Afterwards, he thought that a person like Tenma couldn't be trusted. As night fell, Tenma saw him training even more. They talked for a while and he stated that he was coming up with a hissatsu techinque, but he wanted to train first. On the day of the match against Fire Dragon, he was accused by Manabe for stealing but Tenma stopped the argument. Manabe then revealed to the three Raimon's players that the eight of them were getting paid to play soccer, which shocked them. Matatagi also told Tenma that he joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan to afford a big house for his family. When the match started, he got the ball from Tsurugi but he didn't pass back and it was stolen easily. In episode 3, he asked Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou to let him play along with the three of them because he knew their plan of only playing with three people. Then, when Tenma passed the ball to him, he smoothly passed through the members of Fire Dragon. Most of his teammates then joined but Manabe ordered them to pass the ball to the other person near them which avoided the other players to pass to Matatagi. When the second half began, he tried to pass through Fire Dragon on his own because the other members still didn't trust him. However, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma, the others started trusting him. After that happened, Matatagi passed the ball to Tetsukado. When he received the ball from Manabe, he was marked by Lee Chung-Yun but Matatagi managed to run faster than him and he was able to pass the ball to Tenma. In episode 4, he and Sakura were the only ones to practice with Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi. Matatagi practiced dribbling around cones to improve himself. The next day, both him and Sakura still were the only ones who participated on the training. Later, the two of them were seen at Steel Tower Plaza with Tenma as he told them about Endou but didn't mention his name. In episode 5, Matatagi watched the rest of the newcomers, apart from Ibuki, take the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, which was considered by Kuroiwa. He and Ibuki both had their reasons for not taking the test. Matatagi's was mainly because he wanted to make his brothers proud of him and that he doesn't want to leave, as he wants to earn the money to buy his family a big house for them to live in. Everyone who took the test seemed to fail, just as Kuroiwa suspected they would. In episode 6, Matatagi and the rest of the team played against Big Waves. Tsurugi managed to score the first goal of the match with his new hissatsu, Bicycle Sword. But Big Waves wouldn't let Shinsei Inazuma Japan get past their defense with their hissatsu tactics Suck Out, which Hayato was one of the victims to get caught in. Big Waves' captain Cole LaRuze scored twice with his shoot hissatsu Megalodon, making the score 2-1 to Big Waves. Throughout the match, Sakura ruined all the chances Shinsei Inazuma Japan had by playing solo and not passing. The episode ended with Big Waves in the lead, leaving Shinsei Inazuma Japan in a struggle. In episode 7, Matatagi and the rest of the team continued to play against Big Waves. Matatagi managed to pull off a new hissatsu shoot, Parkour Attack, and scored the second goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, making the score a tie. Sakura finally came to her senses and broke through Suck Out with Shindou using Kami no Takuto FI. She then passed to Manabe who scored the third and final goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, leading them to their second win. In episode 8, Matatagi was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, there was no training so he went to his house to see his younger brothers for a while. When he came, his younger brother, Shun got an injury on his face because he got found out hiding his friend's toy. Then, Matatagi reminded Shun that whenever he does something, he must do it without letting people find out. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members assembled together because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Manabe and Minaho then told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match against Shamshir, when the match started with Shinsei Inazuma Japan's kickoff, Tsurugi passed the ball to Matatagi as he dribbled but then got stolen by Said Ashraf. Said quickly scored with Oil Rush, which let Shamshir get the first point. In episode 9, after the first-half ended, he and most of the team agreed on not letting Kusaka play in the second-half. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka stay, they somehow agreed. Though when the second-half began, all of them played by not passing the ball to Kusaka so he will not get into a rampage again. Matatagi then got the ball and tried to score a goal with a shoot but failed. Later, he recieved the ball again from Kusaka who was finally able to control his Berseker Mode and scored a goal with Parkour Attack. The match continued with Tsurugi scoring with Bicycle Sword and Kusaka scoring with Kyoubou Head. The match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 3-2. In episode 10, he and the other members were training in the Black Room for the past three days. He also agreed on winning FFIV2 because the others also agreed on doing it except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha. Later, Aoi came and told them that their opponent in semi-finals is Mach Tiger. Afterwards, Manabe left and said that it would be too hasty for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to win. Matatagi noticed the two of them still fighting and his "dark side" was shown saying that strangers can never understand each other so just get along well on the surface. However, no one noticed what he was saying except for Minaho. In episode 11, he and Tetsukado were the only ones who joined Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi on searching for Konoha but didn't get any luck. In episode 12, in the match between Mach Tiger, he tried to score a goal with Parkour Attack but it was stopped with by Napa Ladam's Death Scythe Middle. He was also shocked when Kusaka suddenly confessed his feelings to Konoha, along with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He made a pass to Tsurugi in the link of Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI. The ball was then passed to Kusaka and he tied the score with Kyoubou Head. Later, Tenma passed the ball to him but he got the ball stolen again by Death Scythe Middle. Afterwards, the first-half ended with a tie. When Konoha apologized to Kusaka saying that she couldn't accept his feelings, he and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were surprised. In episode 13, after Mach Tiger scored the second goal, he started to get worried and anxious because of Mach Tiger's tricky plays and passes. Later, he was surprised and impressed by Manabe when he stole the ball from Sarit Charat with his hissastu, Defense Houteishiki. He then recieved the ball from Minaho and made a pass to Tsurugi who tied the score with Bicycle Sword. Thanks to Minaho's command, he got to know that Sarit was going to charge at him and passed the ball directly to Shindou. Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored the third goal with Tenma's God Wind and won the semi-final. In episode 14, he and Minaho had a conversation together. Minaho told him that he had noticed a "darkness" inside his heart, Matatagi asked what did he intend to do but their conversation ended when Manabe came. In the practice match against Resistance Japan, he easily got the ball stolen from Namikawa when he didn't know where to pass. After Resistance Japan scored 2 goals, he and the other 7 members felt that they couldn't catch up to Resistance Japan and got caught up in their paces compared to Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou. After Hakuryuu scored the third goal with White Hurricane, the match ended with Resistance Japan winning with a score of 3-1. He also joined the training in the Black Room with the others after being told by Fudou that Shinsei Inazuma Japan cannot win with their current level. In episode 15, he didn't attend the practice but instead practiced the Black Room like the other 7 members. He was seen practicing passing through big snow balls while dribbling the ball. Later, his younger brothers visited him and told Tenma and Aoi that Matatagi said winning is impossible. Though Tenma and Aoi said they must have not listened to him correctly, as they didn't think Matatagi would say such a thing. In episode 16, he dribbled up the field alone. When Tenma realized that Micha Eremin and Sergei Chernov were about to use Rolling Cutter to block him, he told Matatagi to pass the ball to him but Matatagi did not listen to him and was blocked by Rolling Cutter. When the match resumed, both Sakura and Kusaka told him to pass the ball to them, which confused him and Dmitri Sobirov stole the ball from him. While all the other members understood the importance of trusting the other to play their match, Matatagi thought that they could not understand how painful they will feel after they were betrayed. However, he did cooperate with the others in dribbling. In episode 17, he was told by Tenma to steal the ball from Maxim Adorov, but failed due to Storm Wolf's different movements. While all the others were discouraged after another goal, he stated that even now they could not yet touch the ball. When Tenma stated that if this was their last match they would then go their separated ways, he stated that they were still good enough since they had fulfilled the contract. Though Kusaka snapped at him, who rejected the idea. Later, when everyone decided to win the match because they all felt that they changed after joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Matatagi just remained silent with a small smirk. After listening to the duo's strategy, he passed the ball back to Minaho, who passed it back to Ibuki. He was shocked to see Morimura unleashing some of her Soul aura, and scored a goal with Parkour Attack after receiving a pass from Tenma. Thanks to his shoot, Shinsei Inazuma Japan finally was in the lead and won the match with a score of 5-4. Then, a light suddenly appeared from the sky as the audience fell asleep. He was shocked when he saw Storm Wolf's members revealed to be aliens and the spaceship in the sky. In episode 18, he was angry at Bitway Ozrock and asked him what did he do to Shun and Yuuta but Bitway Ozrock replied that he just put them to sleep. He was shocked after hearing the truth about FFIV2 from Gouenji. In episode 19, he went to his house with his younger brothers. He said that he wanted to stay with them but they replied that he doesn't need to worry and even said that he is a hero that will save Earth which showed that he had told them about Grand Celesta Galaxy. The next day, he and the other members of Earth Eleven had a match against Raimon. In episode 20, he and the others went around Galaxy Nauts Gou and searching for the suspicious person that Tetsukado noticed, who later turned out to be Nishizono Shinsuke. When Earth Eleven was welcoming Shinsuke after got accepted into Earth Eleven, he was the only one who didn't join the conversation and even said that Shinsuke is irritating. When they reached to Sandorius, he had a match against the aliens along with Tenma, Shinsuke, Tetsukado and Kusaka. The aliens continued to use rough play on them so that they cannot participate the match. During the match, he was about to be tackled by the aliens until Kazerma Woorg came in and stopped. In episode 21, when he reunited with the other members after the match between the aliens, he and Tetsukado were shocked by the strange culture items that some of them brought back from the city. In episode 24, he, along with his team, heard from Potomuri the truth about him and Mizukawa. They were also shocked and scared as Potomuri was only a spirit. Later, when they arrived in Sazanaara, him, Tenma, Manabe and Minaho played in a soccer battle with some citizens of Sazanaara. They made the match very difficult for the team because of their advanced speed and trickery. Tetra then said that there was an interesting kid in Earth's team. Another member also indicated that Matatagi is actually a strong player, which confused Tenma. After the match ended, Guraami went up to him and smiled in an amused manner. He then told Matatagi that he is a "lonely guy" and pitied him for being someone that none of his friends really cared about, which infuriated him greatly. In episode 26, the match between Sazanaara Eleven and Earth Eleven started. Although Powai Pichori promised she and her teammates would not see Earth Eleven's "azurs", they secretly observed Matatagi's and Tenma's, planning to destroy them. Powai then started teasing Matatagi and revealed his true intentions, which was that he never could consider any other of his teammates as friends and he couldn't trust anybody. However, Tenma talked him out, saying that even if he is a bad person, he would still take the real Matatagi as his friend. After hearing Tenma's speech, Matatagi's Dark Side was successfully activated. He then quickly scored a goal for Earth Eleven with his Soul, Hayabusa. In episode 27, he stole the ball from Chulka Potta, but immediately got blocked by Zess's Waterfall. He was also shocked to see Minaho shooting the ball towards his own team's goalpost instead of passing the ball to him. However, he quickly understood Minaho's actions and scored the tying goal with Hayabusa. After listening to Minaho's strategy, he also started playing randomly like the rest of the team. Later at Galaxy Nauts Gou, he communicated with his younger brothers on Earth and Shun showed a him a toy robot he stole from the neighborhood. However, Matatagi said that the toy robot, originally a space hero, now became a thief's property. His words made Shun felt guilty about his actions and Matatagi convinced him to return it to his neighbor. Character Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Parkour Attack' *'SH Black Dawn' *'SH Dark Tornado' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Hayabusa' Relationships *'Matatagi's Mother' (Mother) *'Matatagi Yuuta' (Younger brother) *'Matatagi Shun' (Younger brother) Trivia *Before joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was a member of Kaiou's athletics club. *He has a character song called Kimi ga Ireba with Tetsukado Shin. *He, along with Matsukaze Tenma and Ibuki Munemasa, appeared in Danball Senki WARS game. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul User